Insatiable
by twilight-amazinggrace
Summary: Post eclipse. How Edward and Bella's lives together unfold to reveal more heartache and drama. With different POVs. Mostly fluff, shouldn't be too long. Please read and criticize.
1. Chapter 1

I was on edge the whole lesson. Subconsciously I was aware of Miss Wrights babbling, but no words could penetrate the chaotic disarray that was my mind.

My reason for being a jittering, anxious emotional wreck was silly, even by my standards. But somehow, that logic didn't register to me here, for I was not here; Edward was not here.

He'd left this morning, more fearful and distressed than I had ever seen him, with no explanation other than: "to know, Bella… I must know."

Of course, I had a vague idea what that meant, for he had not let the subject drop since it happened a week ago- an over reaction even by Edward's standards…

A flash of bronze and lightest white skimmed past the window. My heart skipped a beat. It was remarkable how quickly my system reacted to his presence. The sound of delicate, hurried footsteps reached my ear for further confirmation and I felt an overwhelmingly powerful urge to get to him, to see him.

There was a gentle tap at the door, Miss Wright's mesmerized look- he was here.

"Oh, Edward, do…"

Edward cut across her flushed polities. "May I please have a quick word with Miss Swan?" He hurriedly spoke in a muted voice, soft as velvet. Only I could detect the hysterical edge and the force he applied as he tried to keep his voice enthralling. The intent was clear; he couldn't let her refuse.

"Well I suppose…"

I was suddenly aware that I was on my feet, bag and things packed. I felt 30 pairs of eyes on me as I rushed to meet Edward's anxious stance. His hand was in mine as soon as distance would allow, and his icy fingers wound in and out of my own, with longing and worry.

"Thank' you." The strain in his voice was that much more noticeable now, barely held under his structured charade. I was ushered out of the room, leaving teacher and classmates gawking after us.

Suddenly I was against a brick wall, well out of the view of onlookers.

Ice cold hands cradled my face securely as his lips pressed, for a short second, to mine. - A desperate kiss that left me breathless. As I was gasping for air I felt his hands fleet over my features, my arms, my waist. His eyes swept over me, looking intently.

His stress was clear in the lines of his brow and the force of his touches. I knew I should be scared; he must have found the truth he was seeking. But all I felt was every atom of my being yearn to comfort my angel.

"Shh… Bella, you're ok." His voice was barely audible. He continued to sweep over me, reassuring him. His agitation was unsettling me, I couldn't stand it.

I brushed my palm against his cheek and his anxious eyes closed at my touch. I only noticed he wasn't breathing when he began again. Shaky gasps that slowly settled into rhythmic flows of air.

Finally I lowered my hand as his eyes flashed open, and I waited for him to start.

"Bella, remember last week…" he began slowly and deliberately, attempting to calm himself. "I was hunting and you went for a walk, remember…"

I managed, with great difficulty, not to roll my eyes. "I could hardly forget Edward. Please won't you let it lie, I was just in the woods and I lost track of time, that's all!"

"No, no it isn't," the force he applied to each word alarmed me. I could almost see the waves of anger and pain washing through him. "But, that couldn't be all, it doesn't explain why Alice didn't see, and why…" his voice trailed away.

I could see the barely restrained panic in Edward's voice. I reached for his face, taking his ice cold cheek into my hand. Again his eyes fluttered closed and he breathed raspy breathes. "Just tell me," I pleaded, reaching up to hum into his ear.

When he spoke his voice was soft, dry, and purposely clear of any emotion. "Bella, your pregnant."

…

_**Please review and I would really like criticism. Even picky things, if there's a word I used too much or you don't like a description, or you don't like it full stop, please let me know. And let me know if you think I should go on… **_

_**In later chapters…**_

_"Kill me, I deserve it!"_

_"You can't hate me more than I hate myself" Edward couldn't believe that was true. The waves of apathy coursing through him compared to nothing._

_Suddenly Edward froze as the sweetest scent in existence caressed his nostrils._

Next chapter up by 16/7/08


	2. Chapter 2

My knees buckled backwards and my vision clouded over

My knees buckled backwards and my vision clouded over. Edward caught me before I'd gone an inch from my vertical.

I couldn't believe it. And yet, I couldn't deny it either. Even in the turmoil of my mind the fact struck me. It made sense. Edward _would not_ lie to me again. The truth at last, or some of it at least. I had been raped.

It wouldn't sink in. Sense said I should feel scared, shocked, dirty. But the voice that came from my lips was calmer than I could have ever anticipated. "How long have you known?"

He smiled at that, a slow curve of the lips that didn't touch his eyes. "I've been trying to hide it from myself. The changes in you. In your heart rate, your emotions, your scent. But it was the thoughts of my family that finally opened my eyes." He was scrutinizing my reaction desperately, in fear and anticipation, that much was clear. But I had no idea how to react.

"A while, then?"

"Since last night" he spoke reluctantly, and with annoying distance and formality. He was perfectly still, guarding the slightest hint of emotion.

I looked away from his beautiful face set in precious stone. And another truth dawned on me…

"Alice couldn't see?" I choked the words out from my dry throat. I did not turn but was electrically aware of his fear and anguish. I could feel his body tense beyond solid.

"Jacob" It wasn't a question. The truth of my words struck and I felt a knife run through me. No! I felt sick to my core. Pain, so intense welled in my chest. How? My sun. It couldn't be.

In desperation I flung myself round to lock eyes with my fiancée.

"Jacob," I repeated breathlessly. His gloriously livid face was frozen as he became- if possible- more still. Numbness swept through me. With him in sight, the pain in my chest left as quickly as it arrived and I felt like I was watching from the end of a long tunnel.

"Emmett is coming," his voice had never been so out of control, and he never less human- he was breaking all the rules now. Through the thick haze of my mind I couldn't absorb the words quick enough to respond, and after an exasperated kiss, he was gone.

I grew limp as I tasted him on my lips. My being was crying for is return but I could make no sound to get him back, and I knew he was long gone.

"Hey human," Emmett took in my gormless, fearful expression, and continued sheepishly. "Heard about the mutt then," a string of profanities followed before he became aware, again, of my blank, vacant face.

"Your taking this a lot better then he did- When it finally dawned on him. You know, for a clever centurion he really ain't that bright. The emotions he was churning out! It nearly made Jasper sick. Quite an achievement, bearing in mind he hasn't eaten in 60 years."

Emmett shuffled uncomfortably and continued to stare at me, concerned and shyer than I had ever imagined he could be.

When I could stand the silence no longer I choked out the most comforting word there is: "Ed-ward."

"Don't stress. He's just sorting out the mongrel I'd imagine. 'back soon." My heartbeat soared and I was brought back to earth with a sickening crunch. The world re-materialised around me, drenched in fear and panic.

"What!" the volume and pitch of my voice sent Emmett staggering back. "No!" He seemed positively alarmed by my hysteria. "Take me there now!"

Shock crossed his unworldly face, and I could detect fear flicker over him. It did nothing to lesson my trepidation.

"Edward will kill me…" his voice was strong, and seductively overpowering. I shock with rage. He would _not_ use that trick on me.

Emmett's scared expression had reappeared. I could see his resolve weakening. I marched up to his muscular physique and he cowered away. "You know Bella, you're the scariest human I've ever…"

My voice was loud and two octaves higher than should be healthy when I shrieked "Emmett!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the height of darkness. The moon lay naked in the starless sky. None of its lonely light could penetrate the thick forest canopy to reach the two creatures, submerged in blackness.

"Kill me, I deserve it." A shaky voice chimed through the tree trunks. The words were as dead as the person who conjured them- A lifeless monotone that spoke of unendurable pain.

The silence from the advancing figure cut the boy deeper than the harshest words could. He fell, limply against a tree, cowering under its branches. Welcoming the pain the jagged bark provided as a distraction.

The terror that had consumed the boy in waiting for this moment to come, (and he knew it would come,) had no logic, Jacob saw that now. What more could the leech do? To a man so broken, any pain could be taken and would seem mild in comparison. And death insights no fear in him, no fate could be worse, than the hell that is his existence.

"You can't hate me more than I hate myself." Edward couldn't believe that was true. The waves of apathy that were coursing through him compared to nothing…

Suddenly Edward froze, as the sweetest scent in existence caressed his nostrils.

...

_Short i know, soz, Please do read and critisize, i really need it:P_

_Next chapter coming... erm not sure i ain't quite finished it... so soonish_

_Thank'you so much for reading this far._

_grace_


End file.
